Life sucks
by Moongirl1400
Summary: Ok my life is so totally screwed up it isn’t even funny. My parents hated me, vampires ruled the world, and to top it all off I can see ghosts. Oh and it’s not just that. I’m the last living necromancer. Doesn’t my life sound fun.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: I'm a what?

Ok my life is so totally screwed up it isn't even funny. My parents hated me, vampires ruled the world, and to top it all off I can see ghost. Oh and it's not just that. I'm the last living necromancer. Doesn't my life sound fun.

I had found out that I was a necromancer when I was 15 years old. My parents were off doing god knows what and I was left home. Alone.

I was typing away at my computer. Talking to David who had moved to New York over the summer.

Fishsticks101: Yo girly what's up?

I rolled my eyes. Typical David.

Waffles16: Nothing and please you've been in New York six weeks and your already talking like and insane man.

Fishsticks101: Hey! lol so true.

"_Bella" _A chill ran down my spine and I shivered. The room felt cold…freezing even.

"_Bella" _Suddenly the lights in the house began to flicker on and off. _It's just James trying to scare me. _I thought of my brother. I felt a cold hand graze the back of my head and suddenly I felt a horrible heart stopping pain rip through my body. I screamed in pure agony. Never in my life had I felt something this painful, I wanted to die.

"_Hush Bella, you will be all right." _I cool calm voice told me numbing my body. I closed my eyes and I felt the pain still ripping my body apart.

***

I woke up in a bed, it wasn't mine. I was warm and comfortable. I opened my eyes and saw that I was in a large room. It was beautiful. The walls were a vary dark purple and white flowers had been painted on the walls in a beautiful twisting vine. I was in a vary large bed, a purple canopy above me and a white down comforter with the same design as the walls.

The bed wood was black as was the two tables tat stood on either side of the bedroom. Straight in front of the bed was a huge a fire place with a fire roaring. There were three doors in the room one was open to revel a bathroom elegantly designed and I'm guessing that the other two were doors leading outside and a closet.

"I see you're awake." I jumped and my head snapped over to where a boy about my age was leaning on the wall by the door.

"How did you?" I started to ask.

"A talent of mine. My name is Linus Marcum. What's yours?" He had a gentle smile.

"Bella Williams" He sat down in a chair I hadn't noticed beside my bed and smiled at me. "What am I doing here?" I asked

"You took supernatural history correct?" He asked. I nodded remembering the strange history of vampires, withes and werewolves. "Necromancers, ever heard of them?" I thought back to necromancers. They talked about them a lot. They had been the most valuable creature out there and were often fought over by vampires, witches, and werewolves.

The necromancer blood skipped six generations at a times so it was vary rare to com across one and the last one had died 4000 give or take a few years ago.

The necromancer had been able to do amazing things but their three main powers were they could see the dead, they could see the future, and when wanting to they could read minds. Other things like bringing back the dead, casting spells like witches, doing totol eclipses, changing the time of day…yes, they were vary rare.

"What about them?" I asked.

"Your great grandfather was one of my good friends. Well actually it's your greatx7 grandfather but I still like him. But Bella you should know you're the last necromancer."

Oh. Shit.

And then I fainted


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Family history

I woke up to a panicking voice and the sound of someone running.

"You know it would really help if you stopped making noise." I said. I kept my eyes closed afraid of what might happen if I opened them.

I was the last necromancer.

Oh joy.

"Oh my god you're alive!" Linus's panic voice rang in my ears. The voice felt warm and welcoming and I felt that I had known Linus all my life. I opened my eyes to see the warm silvery blue ones staring at me with concern. "Hey silly goose who said you could go and faint on me?" He smiled widely.

"Is this normal?" I asked as I sat up.

"What the whole fainting thing? 'Cause that was just you." I throw him a mock glare and he grinned even wider.

"No…before you felt like a total stranger, but now…" I trailed off.

"You feel like you know me. Yeah, it's called Passed Memory. You're grandfather and I had been friends. We knew each other and when he died it was marked down that all his memories and skills are passed to you. Let me tell you it saves us ghosts a hell of a lot of time not having to train every other necromancer." He grinned. "If you close your eyes and concentrate you will be able to be able to use the powers easily like you have been doing it all your life. Eventually the power will just come out naturally just like it does when you are in danger." He shrugged. "It has been the ghosts' duties to train the necromancers from the being to time. The others are so jealous that I have the last one. And you are the reincarnation of thee great Duke James. I mean you can't get any more powerful then the James clan." He got this real cocky grin.

"Cocky asshole." I muttered. He grinned. "Tell me you seem to know everything about me so how did you die?" I asked.

"600 years ago my mother had been killed and I taken by a clan of vampires. That had been when I first met your grandfather. He had been hiding out keeping a low profile. He hadn't been in time to save my human life but I took to haunting him. We became quick friends." He sighed. "I'll tell you more later but now that you are awake we should tell you what will happen."

"Wait! Linus what happened to my parents and James?" Linus looked down at his hands playing with his fingers.

"You have to understand Bells not everyone are as kind as the ghosts." He said gently "When your powers came in a red alert went off in every leaders mind. One necromancer could men the powers of a god to the powers of a mere human. They will fight over you. They went after your family because I had gotten you away first. This is your family home. The home of the James clan. It was long ago forgotten and no one can find it but those of the James blood and ghost that I have permitted inside seeing as how I am your protector." He was avoiding the question. "Bella, when they couldn't find you they went after your farther and mother, your brother, your friends wand I doubt that any of them survived unless they could give the littlest piece of information about you. I'm sorry Bella, this happened to your grandfather also." He looked into my eyes and I could see tears that would never fall form in his eyes. "They would have made deals with some of them. They will try and lure you into them now that they have turned people that you love. Another miracle of the necromancer power. Come and I will show you how you have changed." He smiled at me and held out his hand.

I took it. It was cold but I liked it. I swung my legs out of bed and found I was in a beautiful purple silk nightgown that tired around my waist. My skin was slightly paler as I followed Linus to the bathroom I could feel the strength well in me and and felt unstoppable power.

I stepped in front of a mirror and stared at a familiar stranger who stared back. My brown eyes had taken on a dark green shade making them look like a forest and my brown hair had turned black and had grown to my waist. The purple dress greatly complimented my body that had become curvy any woman would kill for my body.

"This is your true being. This is you inside and out. I have seen handsome men turn unhealthy and horrid after their transformation because of their selfish and carless soul. Most of them do not last more then 70 years. But by the way you look I would say would have 4 to five thousand." I stared at him in shock "it is a known fact among the ghost that necromancers have vary long lives. But most don't last that long. They either die of the change as I said earlier or they kill themselves due to the pressure of all the people fighting over them. It is hard on them. Stress is one of the main reason the last necromancers died." Linus shook his head. "You look beautiful." He said with a smile trying to lighten the mood.

"Thank you Linus." I blushed. He grinned.

"Come on, you should met the others!" He looked like he was bouncing.

"What others?" I asked as he pulled me throw my bedroom and out into a long hallway.

"You're the new leader of the Dragon Council." Then I noticed he was bouncing. "I have been looking for a reason to interrupt their stupid meetings for years. I shook my head. I had only known him for a few hours but I knew we would be best friends.


End file.
